FIG. 1 shows one of the problems with online dating sites. At block 102, a user is interested in Company A's dating site. At block 104, the user registers at Company A's dating site. The problem is that Company A has only one dating site. At block 106, the user ceases to use Company A's dating site as is quite often the case because the user loses interest in that particular site. At block 108, the user looks for another company that has a dating site and registers at another company's dating site. Thus, the problem is that Company A has lost the patronage of the user. This problem applies to other types of online businesses that have a high churn rate.